With the progress of the society and the development of the economy, childbearing concept in every country has changed, including family planning policy in China, resulting in worldwide transformation of the population structure and population aging around the world. The aged population might have some symptoms such as remaining in bed and poor function for walking. Nowadays, human might get many serious diseases (for example, terminal cancer) due to air pollution, diet hygiene, pesticide, chemical pollution and the like. Most of the patients suffering from these serious diseases would remain in bed and lose the ability to move, and critical patients suffer severe pains during movement. Alternatively, the patients injured in accidents resulted from, for example, traffic or industrial production, would also confront the situation of remaining in bed, losing the ability to move and suffering severe pains during movement. The aforementioned aged population and critical patients have the nursing needs of periodically replacing the bed sheets, ventilating the back, regularly wiping the body, defecation, dining, leaving bed for examination and treatment, moving outside to enjoy the sunshine and breathe fresh air. The patients suffering severe pains for excessive movements have to give up the aforementioned nursing needs or reduce the frequency of nursing care, leading the patients to feel painful, uncomfortable, or miserable which may not be good for rehabilitation. Most aged patients are empty-nesters, or their children are unable to take care of them for a long time because of the pressure to make a living. The nursing needs described above require much physical effort that is difficult to their aged husbands or wives. Thus they have no choice but give up all or part of the aforementioned nursing needs and feel miserable on the bed. At hospitals, gerocomiums, sanatoriums, or homes, even professionals for nursing care services could not provide satisfying nursing care with the conventional medical devices. At present, some better medical devices are only capable of solving issues of sitting, excretion and dining. The other nursing needs such as replacing bed sheets, ventilating patient's back, regularly wiping the body, leaving bed for examination and treatment, moving outside to enjoy the sunshine and breathe fresh air would be painful, or create high nursing intensity at the cost of poor nursing quality.